Safety regulations require that certain safety-related items on displays such as automotive dashboards be supervised to help ensure proper display of the safety-related items. Similar requirements exist in other safety-related applications such as industrial control, medical, or any application which requires a functionally safe visual output of critical data. The displayed safety-related data can be shown using lighted “tell-tales” that may require, for example, optical sensors to externally monitor the displayed safety data. However, such verification approaches increase the complexity and cost of manufacturing, maintaining, and operating such systems.